The present invention relates to a hammer drill.
More particularly, it relates to a motor-driven hammer drill which has a casing and a multi-part hammering sleeve with a guide tube and a tool socket driven in rotation by a motor.
DE 38 28 309 C2 discloses a hammer drill in which, contrary to the customary design, the guide tube for the striking mechanism and the tool socket is in two parts. The two parts are connected by locking elements which, in the form of balls, engage in recesses in both parts, this entailing high point loading of the parts. For this reason, it was necessary to heat-treat or harden both the guide tube and the tool socket. Moreover, the construction requires a high constructional outlay.